flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of King Gubis
After a year of time, the Wahda Guild was approached by Artemis with a new recruit. An eleven-year-old half elf named Angel Ivaenodel. Tarthurac tested her combat abilities and found her defenses impressive and her magic powerful. Tarthurac also found her mentally capable of joining the guild, and Alfomal agreed to let he join the Guild Guardians. Dolan sent a letter to Alfomal, informing him of a new power rising in the Varana Kingdom, a tribal leader called King Gubis, an Asha-kong who used steel. The guild rangers used the newly created teleportation circles to warp to Seelie's bane where they headed to Manderu. Masters Kokanai and Sohate told the rangers that King Gubis of the Simian tribe was harassing Manderu and the monks there, because he thought the key to immortality was hidden inside the temple. The Rangers set out to find Gubis and ambushed one of his poorly hidden patrols in the area. They won the battle non-lethally, and convinced one of the Simian soldiers to get Gubis to agree to a meeting in the woods. Later that night King Gubis and his entourage showed up. King Gubis proved stubborn and unwilling to budge on his goal. He said if Master Sohate would tell him directly that the key to immortality was not in Manderu, he would cease his harassment. But he wanted two hostages. Gigs and Azban agreed to be the hostages and the group returned to Manderu. Dyani snuck behind the Simian forces and saw they had both a venom troll and a dire troll under their control, with no herders or chains to steer them. The Simian soldiers and the monks at Manderu had a face off at the gate where master Sohate said he did have the key to immortality, but king Gubis would be unable to learn it. Gubis did not believe him and went back on his word to cease hostilities if he heard it from Sohate's mouth. Gubis pressed Sohate who admitted his master had given the gift of immortality to another. Gubis said he needed Sohate's master' skull, but Sohate refused. Saying it was sealing chaotic energies away. Gubis moved in to attack but the guild was faster. Koritha highhandedly took out most of his immediate guards while Dyani took on the dire troll by herself. (With gigs hitting it with fire to ensure it did not come back.) Jhonn took on the Venom troll with a bit of Gig's help while and Yao attempted to fight Gubis. But Gubis was intent on defeating Sohate. Gubis used five of the six charges in his staff to defeat Sohate before he made a run for the temple. Yao's Rival, Anu arrived on the scene and used his misty speed to get himself and Yao to the central chamber as Gubis was sealing the doors. Yao and Anu fought Gubis, with Yao even hitting Gubis with his own staff and expending its last charge on him. But things were looking Grim. Yao was knocked out and Azban healed him and restrained Gubis. Yao and Anu fought Gubis hand to hand until Dyani and Gigs arrived. Gigs dove into the chamber and unleashed a blast of electric breath with his magic that blasted a hole through Gubis' chest, finally killing him. Upon examining Gubis' body they found he was an Aasimar varana, which explained his golden fur.